


H Is For Hellhound

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No angst nope, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer, Step-Satan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brings a hell hound over just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “Ready?”She nodded frantically. Her eyes might as well pop out of their sockets. She… she was almost making him queasy with how she was bouncing on the balls of her feet just a bit, the epitome of eager anticipation.Honestly, all he was doing was showing her a hell hound. Was pleasing children this easy?Lucifer brought two fingers to his lips, whistling at a frequency that her human ears could not even pick up.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 40
Kudos: 454





	H Is For Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and welcome to another instalment of my A-Z series! As usual, I hope this finds you well... Just hang in there people... Ella hugs for everyone!
> 
> This is like 99% fluff and cute step-satan stuff. No angst to be detected here. No sir. Hence, I hope it makes a few people smile at the very least.
> 
> Special thanks to Natters and bdevereaux for suggesting this prompt!
> 
> I've taken the liberty of adding/changing stuff about hell hounds I think. It's all for the sake of fun. Enjoy, lovelies!

Lucifer Morningstar had always taken a great pleasure in enjoying the finest forms of art. 

When it came to painting or sketching, his expertise were limited to stick figures at best though. Personally, he’d always thought that the drawings were brilliant. You could tell who it was and what they were doing and that was what mattered, right? Well, he could tell what was going on in his drawings and that was enough for him.

He wasn't that surprised about how he was enjoying his time.

Doing art with the spawn, the _Detective’s_ spawn of course, was liberating. Although Lucifer would never admit it to anyone, it was more fun and more productive than whatever he conjured up alone.

At the moment, they were both laying down on their bellies in the living room, each engrossed in their own latest magnum opus. Lucifer had moved the coffee table aside to make room for all their supplies and their snacks. He'd never seen so many colors and so much glitter before.The television was on in the background, some cartoon he didn’t care for playing. 

Lucifer grabbed his juice box, examining the manicure that the spawn had given him. He'd taught her well. The black polish was more than accpetable. Nothing close to the art that was the spawn's blue nails, but she was still a child. There was time to hone her skills he supposed.

The devil cringed as he thought of what anyone would think if they ever saw him like this. He was wearing a red paper crown on his head and the urchin had drawn a duck on his cheek and a star on the other one about an hour ago. He was dressed in black, silk pyjamas, partially because it was relatively early morning and partially because he didn’t want any of his expensive suits to be ruined by any of the potential fabric destroyers around them.

Besides, he was home alone with the spawn. No one was going to stop by. As for the Detective… Well, it would be about an hour or two before she came back from whatever boring cop only mini-seminar that he wasn’t allowed to tag along for. Perhaps he could sneak away and wash the face paint off at least, lest the Detective catch him and begin gushing about him being the “cutest thing ever”.

Lucifer shuddered to even think about it.

“Lucifer!” The spawn whined, nudging his knee with her foot.

“Yes, urchin?” 

“We’ve got a problem.” She informed him gravely.

He raised an eyebrow at her serious expression, taking a moment to congratulate himself on the impeccable face paint that he had bestowed upon her cheek (a cartoonish heart and a silly, yellow half-moon beside it. They didn’t look too shabby. A job well done!)

“What, pray tell, is your earth-shattering problem?” 

“It’s serious!” She exclaimed, scowling at the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Ah.” He nodded, straightening up a bit, “What is it then? You have the devil at your service, urchin.”

“The next challenge,” she began, pointing to the list of artistic drawings that they were working their way through, “is to draw your pet.”

“So?”

“I don’t have a pet!” She told him, “I’ve never had a pet in my entire life!”

  
“What about that kraken?”

“It was a chihuahua and it was Grandma Penny’s.” She explained, “Besides, who’d want to draw a lame chihuahua?”

“I suppose.” He frowned, thinking this over, “I’ve never cared much for human pets, but we can get dressed and go grab one. Dog or cat?”

“Neither.” She sighed, “Mommy says a dog is too much responsibility and we can’t get a cat because daddy is allergic.”

“That seems like more of a reason to get a cat!” He grinned, already imagining the ways that he could torture Detective Douche with using this information. He’d seen what “cat allergies” did to humans on TV once. It would be hilarious…

“Besides, we can’t get a pet without mommy’s permission, dummy.” 

“I am the devil!” He cried, affronted, “I don’t need anyone’s _permission_ to do anything!”

“Not even mommy’s?” She narrowed her eyes, challenging him, a small grin playing at her lips, “Do you want me to tell her that when she comes back?”

“And they say _I’m_ evil incarnate.” Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms.

He thought about their dilemma for a bit longer, rolling to his back to stare at the ceiling instead of his amazing _favourite drink_ drawing (he was attempting to draw a bottle and a glass of his favourite brand of scotch) or the spawn’s face.

“I know!” He exclaimed, sitting up instantly, “I had a pet once!”

“You did?” She sounded about as excited as he felt, “Was it regular or something magical?”

“Magical.” He answered, not even pausing to correct her, “Sort of. Ever heard of a hell hound?”

“You had a _hell hound_?” Her jaw dropped, awe lighting up her mischievous dark eyes.

“Have a hell hound, technically.” Lucifer corrected, pleased with himself, “I was the King of Hell, urchin, what other pet would I have had? A bloody canary?”

She shrugged.

“Where is it now then?”

“He. He’s still in hell.” Lucifer told her, “Obviously.”

“What did he look like?”

“You’re human.” He stated.

“So?”

“You can’t see him.” He clarified, “Well not unless...”

“Unless what?”

“Never mind.” He shook his head, paling at the thought, “ _That_ is never going to happen.”

“Lucifer!” She whined again, the brat, “Why tell me about him if you won’t show him to me?”

“No, I meant you are unable to see him.” He clarified again, “Literally. As in he is not visible to humans.”

“Oh.”

The urchin seemed to deflate, crawling over their art supplies strew about to reach him. They laid on the ground again, staring at the ceiling morosely in companionable silence. He didn’t even object to how her shoulder was touching his and he didn’t point out how her feet hardly reached his mid-thigh. She was still so tiny!

“So, Maze could see him?” She asked, turning towards him, “Can demons see him? Since they live in hell and all that?”

“They can.” Lucifer confirmed.

“That must be so cool!”

“He’s somewhat cool, yes.” Lucifer confirmed.

He hoped that Maze and his hell hound never, ever crossed paths again. The sheer bloody history between the two of them… Satan shuddered.

“Does he have a name?”

“No.”

“No???? Why not?!!”

He didn’t want to tell her that he never bothered naming the creature because any attachment to anything was weakness in hell. Weakness could not be tolerated. As a matter of fact, neither he nor the hell hound would have survived weakness.

It seemed like a horrible thing to say though.

How could he say it when it was serving to make him sad? Saddening any Decker woman was among the top things on the list of things that he could not withstand doing. 

He just shrugged instead. The spawn sighed.

“I can theoretically show him to you.” Lucifer mumbled after a while, “But just for a few seconds and you give me your word that you never, ever tell the Detective about any of this. Got it?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed, re-energized, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“What do I get in return, offspring?”

“I’d never tell mommy about your pet’s visit.”

  
“Urchin.” He warned, “You’re acting as though I’m not the one who taught you the art of making deals. What did I say about this?”

“Always make sure that you are getting something worthwhile in return.” She recited, “Fine. I can change the date of the sleepover I have next week to Friday night instead of Saturday afternoon. That way, you can have Friday night to go on a date with mommy and then Saturday to spend with her before you both pick me up Sunday morning.”

“You can do that?”

“Sarah’s parents don’t mind. No one would.” She assured him.

“Would the Detective let you go?” He questioned.

“Yes!” She assured him again, “I always go to Sarah’s. Mommy knows her family really well.”

“Alright, urchin.” He grinned, already imagining the things he could get up to with his Detective, “You strike a mean bargain.”

They got up and he extended his hand to the spawn, repeating the details of their deal in exact wording before she officially agreed and shook his hand. 

“The date was already changed.” She informed him, sticking out her tongue, “Mommy was going to surprise you on Friday!”

“You little miscreant!” He gasped.

Ah, he knew there was a reason he enjoyed spending time with the little hell spawn. The clever minx…

“So when is your hell hound going to show up?” The urchin asked, almost bouncing with excitement, “Can I pet him? What does he eat?”

_The souls of the damned._

Ha.

He shushed her, kicking a few of the cushions that they had piled on the floor away. Lucifer cleared out a significant portion of the floor for the hell hound, not really wanting to make a bigger mess than necessary. Bringing him topside would not be dangerous. He’d just show him to the spawn. He might have missed the creature too. Just the tiniest bit.

Lucifer brought the spawn to his side. He placed a hand to her should although it was not necessary. Of course not. He just couldn’t be too careful, right?

“Ready?”

She nodded frantically. Her eyes might as well pop out of their sockets. She… she was almost making him queasy with how she was bouncing on the balls of her feet just a bit, the epitome of eager anticipation.

Honestly, all he was doing was showing her a hell hound. Was pleasing children this easy?

Lucifer brought two fingers to his lips, whistling at a frequency that her human ears could not even pick up.

Nothing happened.

The spawn’s brow creased. She looked around, searching the living room as though a hell hound could fit under the coffee table or behind the television. 

Lucifer was not concerned in the slightest. It took the pet less than a minute to show up.

There was a bang at the front door and a subsequent whoosh of air. In a blur of black, Lucifer found himself on the floor. The thing was… it was _licking_ him!

He was used to its excitable behaviour at times. Like the spawn, his hell hound had always seemed overjoyed at the sight of him. Lucifer hadn’t been expecting such a… slobbery welcome though. Ugh.

“Cease drooling over me this instance!” He ordered, batting it away.

He seemed to hesitate, licking Lucifer’s face a few more time’s before backing off.

Lucifer hurriedly got to his feet, wiping at his face.

“He’s here?” The urchin asked, equal parts suspicious and excited.

Lucifer nodded. He gestured for her to come over, placing his hand on her forehead. Lucifer closed his eyes and whispered the enchantment of sorts, feeling the light burst of energy flowing from his finger tips. Her eyes glowed a faint red for a millisecond, shimmering with a speed undetectable to human eyes.

“I can see him!” She cried, rushing over to pet him.

Lucifer stared at her, amused and a little bit shocked.

The hell hound was huge, a shaggy coat of obsidian hair doing nothing to hide its muscular build. It was monstrous by all rights, with glowing scarlet eyes, a foaming mouth with pointed, knife-like canines, and a leathery nose that was bigger than Lucifer’s head. It took up quite the space, standing there and wagging its bloody tail as if it had been some common puppy rather than one of hell’s most fearsome creatures.

The spawn was unaffected by this visage. Granted, she’d seen Maze’s true face and his own devil face, but still… These Deckers were unlike any humans he’d ever met. The best of the best.

She asked many questions about the creature, circling around him to examine every inch of him.

“He really seems to like me!”

“He thinks that you are my offspring.” Lucifer confessed, a bit nervous, “He can sense my… emotions towards you. _Smell_ our bond for the lack of a better description.”

She gave him a look that he couldn't begin to understand, petting the hound one last time before rushing over and hugging him. He could only stare at her, confused. Was the hell hound tensing a bit or was it just him? Did-

  
“Thank you, Lucifer.”

Her voice… It didn’t sound like she was thanking him for the hell hound visit. Somehow, it sounded like she meant much, much more.

“Now, none of that, urchin.” He huffed, patting her head awkwardly like he’d done a thousand times before, “Nothing to thank me for.”

He usually loved taking credit for things... After all, he'd never been a humble devil... but when it came to the Decker women… They couldn't possibly want to thank him. They lit up his life. They were the _best_ thing that had ever happened to him. Lucifer couldn’t even begin to pay them back… Did love and acceptance even have a comprehensible price?

“You’re the best step-satan ever.” The urchin informed him, still maintaining physical contact much to his disdain.

“That’s an… interesting term.” He laughed.

Interesting as in it made his chest tighten in an odd way and his eyes sting uncomfortably. He didn’t even hate it.

“Thank you, urchin.”

“Now, none of that, Lucifer.” She repeated, imitating his accent. The little deviant was getting good at it too!

“I suppose it is time for him to leave now.” Lucifer decided. He could send him away and be done with this. No detectives would have to know. No property damage. No sulky spawns…

Everything was good.

“Little human!”

It was a testimony to how much creation loved to kick him in the balls, huh?

“Maze!” The urchin exclaimed, finally letting go of him, “You have to see who Lucifer brought over!”

“Who?”

“No! No! No!” He exclaimed, rushing to the entrance of the living room in some attempt to intercept her before she came in.

It was too late.

“You brought him here?!!” Maze snarled, one of her demon blades appearing in her hands.

The hell hound had obviously sniffed Maze, anticipating her arrival. However, now that she was here and glaring at him… He didn’t seem as interested with staring at Lucifer and and the urchin as they talked and hugged. His eyes glowed brighter and he growled, loud and menacing, enough to send fear coiling through the most fearsome of demons.

This was bad.

This was really, really bad.

“Urchin!” He yelled, his first instinct somehow being to care for the child and ensure her safety.

He dragged her by the upper arm to the corner of the room, ignoring her exclamations of “Cool!” and “Awesome!” and the like. Honestly did she think a fight between his strongest demon and his strongest hell hound was awesome? LA wouldn’t survive!

“Now, Mazikeen, he was just leaving.” Lucifer informed her, hoping to pacify her.

"Nice face paint, my lord." She giggled. 

Lucifer did _not_ blush.

"There is no need for you and him to have one of your infamous battles!"

Maze just scowled, twirling her knives. She’d stepped into the room, facing off with the hell hound. The fire and venom in her eyes matched those in his. Even the black of her leather mini skirt and tank top seemed to mirror the creature’s fur. Somehow, their ridiculous difference in size and built seemed insignificant in the face of the electrifying frizzing in the air.

“Hound!” Lucifer called out next.

He didn’t even have the time to command him!

Maze lunged at the magnificent beast with a battle cry. It lunged at Maze as well, growling. The urchin cheered. Lucifer… Lucifer just cursed his Father’s name for putting him in the middle of this. He had to put an end to this particular clash before everything was destroyed.

Lucifer watched the hound leap on the couch, breaking its legs and causing it to crumble to the ground. It broke in half under its weight. Maze laughed, jeering, throwing one of her knives at him. The hound dodged, causing the knife to embedded itself in the remains of the Detective’s couch.

 _Rest in peace, lovely couch,_ Lucifer thought.

It did have that annoying spring that was something straight out of a hell loop, but the memories he had on that particular couch were abundantly good. Some of the best moments of his existence…

He was moping over a couch.

_Pathetic!_

They knocked some of the spawn's glitter jars over. Glitter errupted around, filling the floor and landing on the destroyed couch too.

Okay, that's it.

“Hound!” He addressed, letting his voice deepen into the old King of Hell timber now that he was in the comfortable knowledge that it wouldn’t scare or scar the urchin for life, “Return back to where you came from at once!”

The hell hound froze, almost allowing one of Maze’s knives to implant itself in his shoulder. Lucifer felt bad.

He kept a fierce stare, certain in his ability to command his “pet”. He heard the urchin arguing with Maze, telling her to stop hurting her new friend.

The hound seemed to surrender, shoulders almost visibly drooping. He growled one last time, snarling at Maze before disappearing with a speed that no human could ever witness.

"Hey, the fun was just getting started!" Maze complained.

"Your fun wrecked the house!" Lucifer complained, gesturing around them with unconcealed rage and exasperation. Everything had been going so well before...

“Why the hell did you invite him in the first place?” the demon scoffed, wiping her knife on her ridiculously short skirt somehow.

“We wanted to draw him for one of the spawn’s art challenges.” Lucifer explained, “Not that it’s any of your concern.”

“I was going to draw something from Google. I just wanted Lucifer to help me pick, annoy him a bit, you know? But then he started talking about his awesome hell hound so...” The urchin confessed giving him an apologetic smile.

“Is that why there was a monster in my living room?”

“Detective!” Lucifer sputtered, literally jumping before whipping around to find her standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes disbelieving, “I can explain!”

“Lucifer Morningstar, you better explain!” She ordered, “Why is the couch wrecked? Is that… glitter…? What happened exactly?”

“You can see him, Decker?” Maze asked, eyes narrowed.

“The huge black monster that just vanished?”

“He’s not a monster.” Lucifer huffed.

Could she see him because of her miracle status or was it something else? His amazing Detective…

His _very_ furious Detective.

“Detective, I assure you that I can explain.”

“Lucifer didn’t do anything mommy.”

But the Detective was glaring at the three of them. Ouch.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

But, oh well… He still wouldn’t trade it for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now; suggest any prompt you want for any letter at all! It's still from the letter J and onwards too. 
> 
> Also, as some of you many know, I've been participating in the awesome Prompts for Smiles project by the awesome writer NotOneLine where you can suggest any Lucifer prompt you want to see written and an amazing team of writers works to write it as soon as possible in hopes of making people smile in these tough times. You can either comment your prompt or drop them here at https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563.
> 
> Alternatively, you can message me privately anywhere you want and request a prompt too.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words and kudos! You're the best.
> 
> If you're ever on twitter: https://twitter.com/NerdQueen777?s=09  
> or Tumblr:https://sk-kasai-my-world.tumblr.com/  
> Until the next time, beautiful people!


End file.
